Various forms of gaming have always been very popular. Modernly, a significant amount of gaming is done on home computers in which users play alone or play collaboratively. In most cases, a relatively computationally powerful computer must be used to provide the proper gaming experience for the user. Typically, a lower end computing device could not be used for gaming since the lower end computing device failed to have sufficient computing power to handle the demands of gaming including the graphics, audio and game play. It is desirable to provide a system that allows these lower end computing devices to the uses for gaming or other computationally intensive applications such as virtual reality, artificial intelligence or facial recognition.